


Помни, кто ты есть

by Virginia_Tears



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Loneliness, Missing Scene, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Дракону всё равно, овца или львица – он сожрёт обеих.





	Помни, кто ты есть

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8451614
> 
> Саундтрек: Ellie Goulding – Hollow Crown

Воды Черноводного залива рваным серым саваном стелились вокруг Драконьего Камня, омывая высокий, острый, словно ощетинившийся на весь мир клок скалистой суши неиссякаемыми слезами. Остров глотал их и выплёвывал обратно белой кипящей пеной: эта горечь ему не по вкусу.

Вода и ветер выточили камень, а валирийцы построили на нём твердыню — неприступную, грозную, суровую, словно застывший дракон, и одинокую, как последний из них.

Эта земля — единственный кусочек необъятного мира, на который Дейенерис Таргариен может опереться. Величественная и холодная цитадель одиночества. Последняя крепость, в стенах которой Матерь драконов может представить себе, что такое дом.

С балкона палаты Расписного стола она глядит в морскую даль, но не видит ничего — впереди лишь бледный туман и пустота, а рядом — ни души.

С самого начала своего пути и до этого момента, преследуя изглодавшую её цель, Дейенерис потеряла всех, кто был ей дорог, и половина из них предала её.

Предатель Джорах Мормонт, пускай и искупивший своё преступление, сгинул в битве в лютом северном крае, до последнего защищая свою королеву. Предатель Джон Сноу, по злой шутке судьбы оказавшийся сыном Рейгара, её собственным племянником и прямым претендентом на Железный трон, врёт о верности, пряча огонь в глазах. Предатель Тирион Ланнистер, количество ошибок которого давно превысило все допустимые пределы, до сих пор любит свою волчью суку. Кажется, Дейенерис всегда окружали одни лишь предатели.

Нет рядом сильной руки верного медведя, чтобы опереться; нет желанных объятий, чтобы согреться; нет мудрого слова, способного подсказать выход из беспросветной безнадёжности. И нет преданной подруги, рядом с которой можно позволить себе проронить хотя бы слезинку.

Во всём мире у Дейенерис Таргариен нет никого, кому она могла бы довериться, кроме Дрогона, последнего живого дракона и её последнего живого сына.

Она оглядывает тёмный неуютный чертог — карлик ушёл.

Дейенерис убирает спутанные, беспорядочно торчащие пряди снежно-белых волос за уши, но это нисколько не уменьшает общей растрёпанности. А раньше, бывало, Миссандея сама заплетала ей тугие косы…

Дейенерис отмахивается от воспоминаний, способных в два счёта разбередить едва прекратившую кровить безразмерную рану, и выходит из замка. Она направляется к противоположному концу острова, куда всегда спускались драконы, останавливается на самом краю поросшего жёсткой травой обрыва и пристально смотрит в затянутое облаками пепельное небо: он почувствует её зов.

И Дейенерис чувствует его, даже раньше, чем уставшие глаза замечают чёрную тень, кометой вспарывающую тучи.

Дрогон приземляется позади неё — земля содрогается под огромными могучими лапами.

Дейенерис оборачивается, и Дрогон подступает ближе — его пасть в паре десятков сантиметров, а драконье дыхание пахнет кровью и гарью. Дейенерис поднимает руку и гладит покрытую поблёскивающей чёрной чешуёй вытянутую морду — жар его тела греет её закоченевшие пальцы.

— Мой милый, — срывается с её губ, и вертикальные зрачки красных драконьих глаз мгновенно расширяются, а ноздри трепещут — Дрогон приближается настолько, что касается мордой материной груди.

Только он понимает и разделяет её боль: проклятая Ланнистерская львица отобрала у него двоих братьев. Дейенерис же Серсея лишила двоих сыновей. Она убила не только Рейгаля — смерть Визериона также на совести узурпаторши: он пал, сражённый ледяным копьём Короля Ночи, только ради того, чтобы Серсее доставили живого мертвеца в качестве доказательства существования угрозы роду человеческому, а она послала всех к чёрту.

Серсея Ланнистер сидит в Красном замке, на Железном троне, на троне Дейенерис, и смеётся.

Дейенерис смотрит в глаза своего последнего сына и видит в них кипящее кровавое море. Пламя и кровь — таков девиз дома Таргариенов. И такова суть дракона.

Названный в честь мужа, её верного защитника, умершего по её же глупости, но этим помогшего родиться Матери драконов, Дрогон — последнее и надёжнейшее оружие, которое осталось у Дейенерис.

— Кровь моей крови, моё Солнце и звёзды, — произносит она, и огромный дракон утвердительно фыркает, обдавая Дейенерис жаром из своей пасти.

Для всего мира драконы были чудовищами. Для Дейенерис они были семьёй, ибо настоящей семьи её лишили узурпаторы и цареубийцы. Сила, пульсирующая подобно лаве в этих могучих и смертоносных созданиях, была её силой, и сейчас, глядя в глаза Дрогона, Дейенерис думает: пора воспользоваться ею в полной мере. Сколько ещё Серсея Ланнистер сможет у неё отнять? Сколько ещё под гнётом тиранши будет страдать Вестерос? И сколько ещё Дейенерис вытерпит, прежде чем её сыновья будут отомщены?

Дейенерис вспоминаются слова Оленны Тирелл, с которой они виделись лишь однажды: именно совет Королевы Шипов помог ей разгромить Утёс Кастерли. Дейенерис готова последовать ему вновь.

— Мы одно целое, — говорит она, прижимаясь к драконьей морде всем телом и обнимая её обеими руками. — Никто и никогда больше не сделает нам больно.

Дрогон подаётся навстречу. В его глотке клокочет утробный рык.

Серсея Ланнистер горько пожалеет о содеянном. Она по себе знает, что для матери потеря ребёнка — чудовищнейшая боль, но лишила Дейенерис и большего.

И потому Дейенерис отнимет у Серсеи всё.

Никакие стены не способны устоять перед драконьим пламенем.

Никакие количества живого мяса, которым отгородилась Серсея, не умалят его гнев.

Дракону всё равно, овца или львица — он сожрёт обеих.


End file.
